


veth has had fucking enough

by last_beginning



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: C2E97 Spoilers, Gen, Multi, ey yo bonding over being the only people who are/have been married checckkkk, i only speak the truth sorry if u cant take it sweatie <3, veth and yeza are the only good het ship and thats because we know veth pegs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_beginning/pseuds/last_beginning
Summary: Veth has noticed something. Almost all of her fellow members of the Mighty Nein are stupidly romantic and lovey-dovey. Frankly, she's getting sick of it.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nott & Yasha (Critical Role), Veth & Yasha (Critical Role)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	veth has had fucking enough

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to tongues & teeth by crane wives the entire time i wrote this. that song has fjorclay vibes. anyway, heres wonderwall

Veth muttered with annoyance as she fussed around under the deck of the ship, filling cannons with the good powder and checking each one over to make sure it was aimed correctly. She closed her finger in one of the cannons and cussed, removing it and sucking on the finger to help repress the wound.

“Do you need help with that?” Veth nearly jumped out of her skin at Yasha’s voice, but quickly relaxed upon seeing the aasimar. That same sense of worry- and then guilt- flashed through her, and she shut it down before she could analyze it. 

Yasha came over and pressed a hand to Veth’s arm, and she felt something warm bleed through her skin until the pain was no longer lingering in her finger. “I don’t need help with cannons, I’m the best powder monkey anyone has or will ever see, but thanks for the touch, I guess.” She fussed over the cannon beside her once more but could tell Yasha had not left. “Do you… need something?”

Yasha stepped back a bit. “I don’t mean to bother you or anything, I just noticed you were a bit uh… grumpy. And are avoiding the other floors and rooms.” She crossed her arms, leaning her weight onto one foot, looking at Veth with confusion. “Did someone upset you?”

Veth sighed, leaning against a cannon in a way that was definitely gonna fuck up the careful position she’d set it at. “No, nobody’s done that. It’s just…” She struggled with the words for a moment before continuing, “everybody’s just so adorable and lovey-dovey with each other now!”

She gave a bemused grin and an eyebrow raise as Yasha looked down at Veth. “Well, last I checked, you have been entirely unsubtle about trying to get others to hook up for the entire time I’ve known you.” She shifted her weight, recalling… well, practically every conversation she had that involved Jester and Fjord.

Veth waved her hand, scoffing. “Well yeah, but NOW it’s all obnoxious and I can’t make fun of it! You should’ve been in the kitchen earlier- I go in there to- oh I don’t know, ask our dear friend Clay for something to eat- and there he is, baking with Fjord with all these longing glances and hand touches and all that!” She waved her hands in the air dejectedly. “Some of us are trying to eat here!” 

Yasha rolled her eyes. “They’ve probably been the least affectionate I’ve seen out of the romantic people in our friend group.” ‘Including you,’ she decided not to add. 

“Well, okay- fine- BUT- that just brings me to my other points! Beau and Jester NEED to know how to get a room, and if Caleb tells me he’s just going to head over to Essek’s to ‘share notes’ one more time I am going to shoot him,” she groaned frustratedly.

“Essek and Caleb are-?”

“It’s a metaphor.”

“Of course. You want to know what I think?” Veth gave Yasha the stink eye, but before she could interrupt, she continued. “I think you’re just jealous.”

Veth gasped dramatically, pressing a hand to her chest. “Me!? Jealous!?”

Yasha nodded and kneeled down to pat the top of Veth’s head. “Jealous.”

“Where in the world would you get that idea!?” Veth glared at Yasha, hands on her hips, pouting as per usual, but intimidation was not one of Veth’s proficiencies. 

Yasha stood back up, dodging as Veth swiped at her hand. “I think you’re jealous they get to be all lovey-dovey while Yeza’s back in Nicodranas. You were not at all subtle about being intimate with him.” 

She looked away and sighed slowly, her arms crossed and foot tapping. “Well, yeah, Yasha. I want to be with them more than anything. We’re… done, after TravelerCon. I go back home and help raise my son and love my husband.” She was silent for a moment, before looking back at Yasha, who pulled her into a hug.

“I can understand that, Veth.” The two shared a hug, only interrupted by Yasha speaking up once more. “So, when did Essek and Caleb…?”

“Gods I really need to stop spilling Caleb things to you…”

**Author's Note:**

> god i love veth just casually spilling caleb backstory things to yasha. its so funny


End file.
